Lt Dawson
by StickersB
Summary: A story about chekov which takes place during the 2009 film. Chekov is devastated about what happened to Spock's mother and a friend is concerned. Will be Chekov/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my First fanfic so be nice. Just a little idea which I had to put into words. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own star trek (Or of course this would have been in the movie) and all that jazz. **

"We're losing her, we're losing her"

Chekov pressed as many buttons as he could, his fingers going at 100 miles an hour across the screen. He had saved Kirk and Sulu from a similar fate less than 5 minutes ago but this time instead of ending in success it was turning into a failure. As Spock and the leader appeared on the deck Chekov looked expectantly at the spot she should have appeared. His heart sank when he saw she wasn't there, he had failed. He tried not to look up at Spock but their eyes caught each other's as he stepped off the platform. The look on his face was heart breaking and Chekov found it hard not to cry. One by one everyone left the room leaving Chekov alone.

After the fight between Kirk and Spock on the bridge, Chekov escaped from the control room and round his feet taking him to the now empty transformer room. He sat there are stared at the machine which cost his captain so much, at his failure. Because of the whole situation Chekov, and the rest of the crew, had been running on adrenaline alone, with little time to eat and no time to sleep. He realised he had not had any sleep since he had boarded the enterprise as when he wasn't on the bridge he was getting what little food he could find on the way to helping the engineers perform repairs. It finally all hit him as he sat on the edge of the transformer platform and let out the tears which had accumulated over the last few days.

He did not know how long he had been crying, it felt like hours, but he felt a sudden rise of fear as he heard the door open. It rose as he thought about who it could be, not daring lifting his head from his knees in case it was his captain. He relaxed a little as he heard the gruff accent of McCoy say "Hey kid, only me" as he sat down next to the young boy and put a gentle hand on his shoulder in a rare show of affection.  
"I went to look for you in your quarters, I had a very interesting chat with engineer Dawson about you."  
Chekov had been working with the female engineer on repairs. He raised his head from his knees and tried to wipe away the evidence if tears from his face.  
"God, she was right. When was the last time you got some sleep kid?"  
Chekov didn't answer and just tried to get up and escape from the doctor's grasp. "I am fine" he finally said, even though he was not fully convinced himself.  
"Look kid, I know this has all hit you hard and you think the incident was your fault but in order to help our captain you need to look after yourself. Get yourself firing on all canisters and helping the captain in the best way possible."  
"Why would he want my help? I killed his mother"  
He felt tears falling down his face again as he recalled the 'incident'.  
"Listen kid, Dawson said another thing to me. She only told me about you now because you stopped smiling. So come on kid, get up." Saying this he pulled Chekov up and directed him in the direction of his quarters. "We need to get your smile back."  
He deposited Chekov at the entrance to his quarters and told him,  
"If you put on foot onto the bridge before 3 hours are up, I have instructed Sulu to call me and I will not be as kind next time."  
Chekov knew this was true as his friend would be as worried about him as the engineer was. And knew McCoy would be in a bad mood if he was called to get him. Probably muttering something like "I'm a doctor not a babysitter."  
"Get some sleep" McCoy commanded with a point towards the door.

**To be continued- **

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second part- We finally meet Dawson in this chapter (Yay) **

Chekov felt that by sleeping he was abandoning his duties on the ship during an emergency of the scale this was. Chekov had spent an hour just sitting in the dark before his eyes started drooping. As darkness took over him the nightmares took control.

"We're losing her, We're losing her." He screamed as he tried his hardest to save her, he had failed once before so he would not allow it to happen again. However with the nightmare in control there was a repeat of the scene. Spock's mother was gone and he was left staring at the screen again. However this time when he caught Spock's eye instead of heart break there was anger.

Spock walked up to Chekov and slapped him hard on the face, leaving a clear bruise. "You are a failure." He shouted "You don't deserve to be on this crew. You have let everyone down"  
suddenly there was a change in his face to something which looked very evil. "I know just what to do with him" he said and forcefully pulled Chekov through the ship by his shirt. They stopped by the airlocks. Spock put in his authorisation and shoved Chekov inside before locking the door.

"I didn't mean to, I tried to save her!" Chekov cried as he realised his fate.

Suddenly a beep was sounded and Chekov was sucked out, the air in his lungs being pushed out violently and making it hard for him to breathe. As he felt his life slipping painfully away he heard the beeping again. Realising it was the doorbell to his quarters he woke with a start. He was shaken by the dream and quickly removed the tears on his face and in his eyes with his hand a sleeve, he did not want any more pity from McCoy. The doorbell sounded again once Chekov felt he was mostly presentable and called the door to open by saying "enter".

Instead of the Doctor behind the door it was the friendly young mechanic, Lt Dawson. She was very young, only around 19, and after the events of the past few days had been promoted to head of maintenance on the ship. She was also doing a lot of work in the engine room as the chief engineer had been killed so the inexperienced staff needed all the help they could get. The engineer had bright orange hair which she wore in plaits and goggles which seemed, to Chekov, to never come off her head. She was unique on the ship, similar to him, because she spoke with a broad welsh accent which was about as uncommon as his Russian one. She held a tray with a small meal on it, some emergency rations consisting of what looked like a sandwich and a glass of water.

"McCoy sent me to tell you your 3 hours are up. To be honest I think he thought you would not be here still." She said as she entered the room and put the tray down.  
Chekov thanked her and said "Why are you here? You have enough work to do without worrying about me."

"I do worry about you though. I hope you don't think I 'ratted' you out to the doctor. Really I just went to the doctor to get a burn seen to but he saw through me, it was like he knew I was lying or something. Sorry it just came out." Dawson rambled. Chekov realised when he started helping her she would ramble to fill silence or when she was nervous. As a result her staff had taken to playing music when they worked with her but Chekov enjoyed the company and liked to chat.  
Dawson indicated to the food on the tray as she carried on. Chekov grabbed the sandwich and started eating it, knowing she would not let him leave without him eating it.  
"I am sure the Doctor told you why I was so worried about you. You know I think the crew of this ship is just like a body. The engineers are the feet as they keep things running. See what I did there? Anyway, the Medical are like those white blood cells which keep the body running. The communication people are like the eyes and ears. The captain, or captains as they keep on changing, are the brain. But for a body to work you need a heart, and other organs, but the heart is the most important. I think that is the relationship between the crew. And I think your smile is what makes my day brighter so I think that is the heart for my body. You know what, now I have said that all outside, it does sound really weird."  
Chekov stared at her as she seemed to say it all without a breath. He had finished all his food while she was saying all that.

"Thank you" he said, though he really didn't know what for.  
"Chek, I want your smile back. This stuff with Spock's mum has really been bothering you right? He doesn't blame you, you know. Hell, he doesn't blame anyone. It was just a terrible, terrible accident." With this she moved closer to the boy to make sure he was listening "Don't beat yourself up about it, ok? It was not your fault." She wiped away a tear which fell from Chekov's eye and gave him a warm and friendly hug.

The pair talked about the mission as Chekov got changed and freshened up ready to return to the bridge. When he had finished he made his way to the door, Dawson following.

"Thank you, so much. I don't know what I would have done without you." Chekov told her.

"Any time Chek. Oh, and you know if ever you need anything, you know how to find me. Literally, even if it is just for a chat, you know I love gossip." Chekov gave a wave and waved to her as he left, smiling all the way. One thing he was sure of at that moment. She was his heart.

**To be continued- **

**Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Three chapters in one day? Don't get used to it. This one is a long one but does explain a little about Dawson's name. **

Dawson sat alone in the engine room fixing an important valve connected to the cooling towers which had been damaged by the attack. As head of maintenance and being largely in charge of engineering she had sent most of her staff to sleep and eat after the busy couple of days. She had taken her break when she had visited McCoy and Chekov so continued working. Suddenly Kirk appeared out of nowhere as if he had beamed down but that should be impossible. Seeing this caused Dawson to drop her spanner and stare at the new arrival in shock. She watched as Kirk looked around as if expecting someone to be next to him.

"Scotty" he started to call but stopped when he heard a muffled cry from in the cooling tank. As the water was pulled out and into the engine Dawson glimpsed an unusually dressed man be sucked out with it.

"No, no, no, no, no" muttered Kirk as he followed the man.

Pulling herself together Dawson ran after kirk. "What are you doing here?" She called to him she had picked up her spanner and was now using it as if it was a terrifying weapon though she knew it was far from being that.

"Not the most important thing right now!" He pointed out. "Please can you just show me where the cut-off switch is?"

Dawson briefly considered the consequences of helping a stowaway but thought no man's life should be sacrificed for a clean record. "This way" she answered as Kirk followed her. She quickly showed him the access panel. She knew she was unable to access it so started hacking into the controls as she spoke "I cannot access it, my clearance has not been updated to the engineering level I need because everything happened so quickly, you know. First I was just an ensign but then I got promoted to head of maintenance and now I have practically taken over engineering as well. I mean not that I really know what I am doing, I am just direct the team but they're the ones who know what they are doing. I think if we were to go and attack like you suggest we need to find a proper engineer." Dawson stopped as she finished hacking and all she needed to do was push a button.

"Look with all due respect, he is an engineer and, oh my god, he is getting closer to the fan. Hurry up!" Kirk shouted as he became more and more distressed and worried for his friend. Dawson quickly pushed the button and smiled as it worked first time. The strange man fell out heavily onto the floor and started coughing.

"It seemed the person the ship needed in order for your plan to work just fell out of the sky, you are a very fortunate man Mr. Kirk" she said with a smile as Kirk was making sure his friend was ok before they got ready to run.

"What is your name?" The strange man asked, addressing Dawson. She was surprised to hear a broad Scottish accent, excited that he was from the same country she was.

"People just call me Dawson" she said extending her hand.

"Well people call me scotty" he replied giving her a hug to show his gratitude before realising he was making her soaking wet.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Chekov had just started to settle in to his duties when an alert came up on his readouts claiming to be an unauthorised access in engineering. He felt a pang of worry in his heart because he realised Dawson was down there and that is what motivated him to check it out. The changes in the past few days had meant most of the alerts were due to out of date authorisations as the crew changed so frequently. As he looked at the video feed what he saw shocked him and he immediately put it up on the screen telling Spock behind him. "There has been a breach in engineering Captain."

Chekov was sad to see his friend helping Kirk and a strange man pick themselves up and starting to run with them towards the bridge. He registered Spock calling for security as he typed commands into his work station trying to follow his friend with the cameras as she ran through the ship.

As Dawson was running with Kirk and Scotty she started to feel worried, she knew Chekov would be worried about her and investigate the alert, making Spock aware to call security. She was caught by surprise as Kirk started talking to her as they ran, asking "So they don't have first names on your world?"

Happy with the distraction and the chance to talk which helped with her worry, she answered honestly saying "it is my first name"

"Oh, so they don't have last names?" he further inquired.

Dawson felt embarrassed but thought that being honest with kirk was the way forward. For some reason she felt like she could trust him and felt a small amount of loyalty towards him. "It is my last name as well." She answered.

Their race towards the bridge and conversation was cut short as the small group found themselves surrounded by security. After the big security guard, which Dawson recognised as Patrick, or paddy, her high school bully who she tried her best to avoid at the academy, had made a stab at Kirk he turned to Dawson making her feel nervous.

"If it isn't little Dawson Dawson, so nerdy they named twice." He stabbed at her.

"Well at least she isn't some lackey for the pointy eared bastard and can actually think for herself" She heard Kirk say in her defence and felt very touched that the man was on her side so quickly.

They were all escorted to the bridge, which was ironically where they wanted to go in the first place, and where presented before the Captain like prisoners. The moment Dawson entered the bridge her green eyes instantly met Chekov's blue trying to send comfort and reassurance to him but she could tell he was starting to panic. She did not take any notice of the conversation going on around her until the Captain addressed her.

"Engineer, inform me how they got into the engine room. And also inform me why you were helping them." She was about to respond when Kirk jumped in, defending her again.

"What is her name, Captain? Do you not even know the name of woman who has been keeping you ship flying?"

Dawson jumped in, not on to just sit back and let someone else keep on defending her. "Thank you Kirk, I assure you I can speak for myself. However I can confirm that he makes a valid point. All I want to do is keep this ship afloat but you do not know my name. Everyone in Maintenance and Engineering has been running themselves raged trying to get your ship up and running but you haven't even updated the crew authorisation or come down to check in on us." She continued but cast her gaze at both McCoy and Chekov because they could relate to what she was about to tell him. "Even people on your bridge have been more involved than you and close to running themselves into the ground trying to cope with repairs and dealing with events of the past few days, do you not care? Or is that showing too much emotion for you?" She raised her voice at the end of her statement, letting all of her anger over how she and Chekov had been treated by him out.

Kirk used this to attack Spock about being emotionally compromised but as Spock and Kirk started fighting and Chekov fled from his seat Dawson returned her gaze to his and tried to convey comfort. She could almost see the guilt and panic rise as Spock tightened his grip around Kirk's neck and something seemed to break in him when Kirk left the bridge, confirming he was emotionally compromised.

**To be continued- only one or two more chapters until the end. **

**Thank you for reading- please review if you want to :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is probably the last chapter, I may add another chapter or an epilogue. **

"Well I like this ship. You know, it is exciting." Scotty exclaimed, breaking the tension on the bridge, everyone seemed to wake from their daze as if realising all that had just occurred had been real.

It was quickly established that Kirk had been made first officer by pike and the crew were to be ready for battle, and the rest of the bridge crew returned to their stations to make it happen. However Chekov, feeling fear and guilt fill him, felt trapped where he stood and did not move. He needed to get out of the bridge but couldn't move as fear held him tight. Kirk had almost been killed by Spock and it was all his fault because of what had happened in the transporter room. Looking round the room he caught the eye of his friend, concern evident in her eyes. She looked to Kirk as he asked her to take Scotty to get a change of clothes and a towel. Her response surprised Chekov as she started to walk towards her friend.

"I am an engineer, not a maid." She said smiling at McCoy. "If you will excuse me I need to have a conversation with your Navigator." As she finished the statement she grabbed hold of Chekov's arm and pulled him towards the door. When they were outside the bridge she directed him onto the observation deck which, unsurprisingly was empty and dark, as no one had time to use it. Dawson just hugged her younger friend and let him cry out all his anger and fear and guilt on her shoulder.

Once the tears had slowed Dawson let Chekov out of the hug. He felt the tears had released some of his guilt and fear, however he still didn't feel any better.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dawson asked him, the honest answer was he did want to get it all out and tell someone but looking at the young Engineer made him reconsider. She had the weight of the world, or the ship at least, on her shoulders and never asked for any help. He did not want to add his pain as a burden.

"No, I am fine. Thank you. For being there" He lied but faked a smile to try and persuade her otherwise.

"You are not Chek. You can't just ignore what happened on the bridge because when you go back there Spock will still not be there and you will still blame yourself. Nothing will have changed and you can't keep on working yourself like you do and expect it to just get better." Chekov stared out the window as she said this, trying not to catch her eye. She cupped his chin and turned his head so he could look her in the eye. "Look at me Chek. I want to help you"

"And so do I Mr. Chekov." Said a new voice in the room causing the two youngsters to turn around suddenly to be met with Spock walking towards them out of the shadows. "I came to apologise to both of you. I ignored your needs and you were the people I took for granted the most. I performed dishonourably and betrayed your trust, I am sorry."

"Captain… Commander, sorry, I completely forgive you and will convey your apologies to the rest of my team. You had your own problems. But I need your help now if you would be able to give it." Dawson said and looked into Chekov's eyes trying to convey some kind of apology for what she was about to tell the Vulcan. "You see, my friend blames himself for what happened on Vulcan and that you become emotionally compromised. Because he manned the transporter, my friend thinks it was his fault it failed to bring your mother on to the ship. What should I tell him, in order to reassure my friend?" This caused Chekov to look away from the engineer.

"That is vexing." Spock commented. "I would tell your friend that he performed admirably and it was through no fault of his that my mother was taken from me. The only people I blame are the Romulins who launched the attack on my planet leading to its destruction and, furthermore, my mother's death." Spock concluded. This news started to lighten Chekov's heart, as if a weight had been lifted form it. For the first time since the accident he felt a genuine smile form on his face. This also lit up Dawson's face immensely.

"Thank you Commander." He smiled, trying to hold in his happiness.

Noticing Spock's father at the door, Dawson said "We will leave you in peace commander. Know with confidence that we both forgive you." She told him as both her and Chekov left, smiles plastered on their faces.

When they got out into the corridor they started to laugh excitedly and in a surprising turn of events, Dawson grabbed the young navigator and pulled him in for a deep kiss. This made them both feel a little shocked about what had happened until the navigator pulled her in for another, more sustained kiss. As they pulled apart they found they were both still smiling and looked at each other.

"We need to go to battle stations" Dawson reminded him as the announcement by Kirk was recalled. She started to walk back to engineering and Chekov to the bridge until he stopped her by running back and planting another kiss on her beautiful face.

"Be safe" he told her as he ran back to the bridge, his fun and bouncy self back.

**Thank you for reading! **

**Hope you didn't find it horrible, please review :D **


End file.
